


don't bring tomorrow

by biochemprincess



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post S2 - finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biochemprincess/pseuds/biochemprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie wants to say she fights them, fights back, but whatever fight is left in her body doesn't do anything for her anymore. There is an auditorium full of men or women, she cannot tell, with plague masks and robes as black as the endless vast of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't bring tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick one shot i had to write. as always, i'd love to hear what you think about it.
> 
> title from the lyrics of 'tomorrow' by daughter.

Cassie wants to say she fights them, fights back, but whatever fight is left in her body doesn't do anything for her anymore. There is an auditorium full of men or women, she cannot tell, with plague masks and robes as black as the endless vast of the universe.

 

_Mother._

_Mother._

_Mother._

 

They chant the word like it is supposed to have meaning, but it doesn't even permeate into her mind. They watch her on the pedestal as tears run down her cheeks and all last breath leaves her lungs.

 

_Mother._

_Mother._

_Mother._

 

She cannot move, cannot breathe, cannot think. It is all crashing down upon her and if she weren't so damn proud, Cassie would give in to her buckling knees and sink to the cold ground. But there is still a spark of fire inside her, and she will not give them the satisfaction of seeing her fall.

She will not lose.

She will not let them win.

"You must have questions," the tall, pale man behind her says. She hates him so much, a raging fire where her heart should.

If he wanted to get an answer out of he could wait forever. Cassie doesn't even think about budging. And it's more likely than not that she can't even talk right now. Her brain is empty, save for the feeling of her leather jacket under her hands touching her abdomen.

She doesn't answer him.

Time and its passing have long ago stopped making sense to her and Cassie doesn't know how long she is standing in the middle of the room, rows upon rows of eyes watching her every move, until two men with hidden faces put their hands on her upper arms and shove her towards a backdoor.

For the first time she sees more of the complex that is Titan.

Wherever she is - whenever she is - it is not 2044.

Even though the hallways she is being led through are dark and dirty and the wardrobe of her captors is indicating more towards medieval ages than the future, she can make out technology unknown to humankind in the world she has grown up in. And she would bet her life it is unknown in 2044 too.

Not that her life is worth anything right now.

They walk even farther into the complex building, until a heavy steel door appears in front of her. The men guarding her push it open, pull her inside and immediately look it up behind after leaving.

And then she is alone.

Cassie takes a quick overview of the room's interior. There is a small bed and an open door to a small shower cabin and a toilet. And that's that. A room without windows, without a way to flee. This is her prison from now on.

She walks up from one grey brick wall to another, inspect every little corner, the tiny bathing stall. But there is nothing for her to protect herself with, no weapons. They are not stupid, they know what she is capable of.

There is a small comfort in that.

Defeated, Cassie sinks into the mattress and stares at the white ceiling.

 

_Mother._

_Mother._

_Mother._

 

The choir of voices is ringing in her ears. She covers her ears, hums a nonsense tune, a Christmas carol, to drown out the noise. It doesn't work. Cassie hates the feeling of hopelessness, of weakness. She isn't good at watching terrible things happen all around her and not doing anything against this.

Cassie sheds her leather jacket and her boots and wraps a blanket around her shoulders. She needs a plan, soon. A solid plan, to survive this. Because if they planned to kill her then ---

A figurative lightbulb goes on in her head.

They cannot kill her.

They want her unborn child.

And as long as she can provide that they cannot harm her.

She feels sick, bile rising in her throat and Cassie can barely make it to the toilet before she throws up the little content in her stomach. Her sight spins and now, without anybody watching, she finally lets her muscles loose and breaks apart.

She can let this happen.

The full set of memories had come back quickly and all at once, the life she and Cole had lived in the house in 1959, their first Christmas together, the card she had so carefully written, every single word chosen with love.

Cassie remembers finding out she is pregnant, how scared she had been and happy and hopeful. How much she wanted to be a mother, but the word now leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, like ash. She doesn't know how she is still expecting a child, when technically it all had never happened, but time seems to enjoy playing games with her.

Or mothers and their children in general.

Just for once, she wishes time would be in her side. Doesn't she deserve as much for what she has given? But she isn't even granted so much. She had wanted this baby so much, the small little family of Cole and her and their child. But how can she want this now, knowing her child would bring the end of the world?

Is this what Ramse is facing constantly?, she thinks. The love for your own flesh and blood compared to the future of humanity? What is the calibrator, the standard, how do you measure this kind of sacrifice?

But Cassie knows that this point is where she and Ramse vary. She will not let her baby become the witness, no matter how far she has to go. One life doesn't justify the downfall of society as you know it.

Even if this one life is her own child's.

Cole's face, screaming her name in agony comes to her mind. She desperately hopes he has made it back safely. She wants as far out of harms way as possible. Yet she would give everything to be with him, to have him here, albeit it sounding selfish. She wants to hug him close and tell him about the baby. He can't know, can he?

Cassie pulls herself onto her feet and rinses her mouth with some water from the sink. There is no mirror or any other sort of glass, she doesn't even have the company of her own reflection.

But it all doesn't matter. 

She is not dead, this is not her swan song, this is not her _last final lament_.

There is a fight to be fought and she will not sink and drown. She'll watch and scheme and she will make them pay. And maybe there is a way to save her child from their future too. Maybe the word _Mother_ could regain the original meaning for her. 

She will return home, she will save the world.

Whatever the cost.


End file.
